


Edora

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: This is the thoughts that Jack and Sam had while Jack was stuck on Edora.





	1. Jack's Thoughts - Edora

[](http://www.directupload.net)  


The sun sets for another day and my thoughts drift to you. I know you are there, and that you are trying with everything you have in you. Trying to bring me home to you. Dying to see me again. And even though we have never let on to each other how we truly feel, we each know deep inside that we cannot live without the other one. So I wait.  
I wait patiently. For if there is anyone who can bring me home, it is you. You, who does everything to the best of her ability, almost killing herself in the process. You who would deny having feelings for me other than friendship but would give up food and sleep to see me again. And I wait.  
I wait, patience wearing thin, but I wait. Because I know if you have any control over it at all you will get me home. Away from this place I do not belong at. She thinks it could become my home but it never could. There is only one place that I can ever call home. Only one place because of you.  
I wait, as the days pass. Another month gone and time slips away. I plant fields, help with rebuilding, work at the gate site. Anything to wear me down to pure exhaustion. Because if I wear myself down, then maybe I will sleep. Sleep without dreaming. Dreaming about you. Because it hurts too much to dream of you and not see you.  
See you, tease you, help you. See you smile that mega white smile that you have reserved only for me. Give you a helping hand when clipping on your back pack just so I can put my hand on the small of your back. Pull you through the gate just so I can hold your hand. Whisper words of encouragement to you just so I can see the effect that my breath has on you as it blows across your neck.  
Another month comes and goes and still you are not here. Here to take me home. I have waited so patiently. For three months I have waited. Now I must confess that I have given in. Given in to her wants and needs. She will never replace you and that makes me sad. For if I am destined to spend the rest of my days with her, here in this place, why shouldn't I be allowed to replace you? Why doesn't her face take your place in my dreams. Why when I feel the need to call out – it is your name that leaves my lips?  
She told me today that she heard a voice. I ran with all that I had in me to the spot that I still visit in the late afternoon. She watched me as I got excited when I heard your sweet voice and I felt a slight guilt for the pain she must be feeling. But I could not help it. You were coming for me. Coming to take me home. And I am waiting, waiting for you.  
And I will continue to wait here, in our own world. Continue to wait until the time when you become truly mine for ever.


	2. Sam's Thoughts - Edora

[](http://www.directupload.net)  


I wonder if you know where my thoughts are today. Do you really know how much I think of you? Need you, wish you were here with me. I live my life in hopeless abandonment since you left. I know where you are and that you are there not due to fault of your own but I still have to question God.  
Are you happy in your new life? Sometimes I lay and just think. I feel you beside me with our hands entwined and love beckoning to take us where we could be forever. I feel your breath against my neck and the want in me becomes so strong that I can barely contain it. I can feel my heart beating faster as my body awaits your touch.  
And finally I can wait no longer and turn to look into your eyes, but you are not there. You never were really there. Why do you torture me with these games you play with my heart? Why can't you just leave? Why does your spirit hang back to taunt me with desire while your body is somewhere else? But then, I feel you wiping the tears from my face and you pull me close to you. Do you miss me as I miss you? Do you crave for my touch as I crave for yours? Do you miss the giggle of my voice like I miss the throatiness of yours?  
And even though my heart breaks and I realize that now I know I can never have you, I still want you here, with me, in my dreams. To hold me even though we know we are doing wrong but it feels so right. So please my darling, never take your spirit from me for it is my only way to survive. My only chance of getting through the next 100 days without you!


End file.
